Sambutan?
by hitsuhoney
Summary: Perang sudah berakhir? Sasuke mendapatkan sambutankah? / Juuichibi! / my first oneshoot fiction. Happy Reading. Please Review.


Disclaimer : Naruto and All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Sambutan?** Written by hitsuhoney™

Warnings : Canon, Out of Character, absurd, typos, terrible diction, etc.

Rated : Teen

Genre : Humor, Hurt

Pair : Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno

* * *

Sudah selesai. Ya Perang sudah berakhir. Senang, haru, syukur, terpancar pada wajah setiap orang di sini. Mereka bahagia, hari – hari suram telah usai. Kemenangan akhirnya datang pada mereka.

Obito dan Madara telah kalah, namun bukanlah kekalahan yang menyakitkan. Mereka kalah dengan hati bebas tanpa beban lagi. Sudah sadar dengan apa yang memang seharusnya sejak lama mereka semua lakukan. Mewujudkan kedamaian di muka bumi.

Ya para shinobi di sini pun bertekad bersama tak akan ada lagi permusuhan, tak akan ada lagi pihak yang tersakiti. Semua berhak mendapat kebahagian. Tanpa pandangan sebelah mata, tanpa tatapan kebencian dan merendahkan satu sama lain.

Dunia telah berubah. Mereka memulai kehidupan baru dengan senyum, semangat, dan tekad kuat mereka. Tak kan mereka sia-siakan pengorbanan saudara-saudara mereka di medan perang.

Begitu pula dengan dua pemuda hebat di barisan terdepan. Walau peluh membanjiri tubuh dan nafas terengah dari keduanya. Senyum syukur terbit di wajah mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke, salah satunya. Setelah ini dia akan melanjutkan impian kakaknya. Dia telah bersumpah, akan melindungi Konoha, teman-temannya, dan semua penduduk desa. Tidak mau kalah oleh sohib sekaligus rival di sampingnya, Naruto. Dia juga akan hidup untuk desa Konoha, desa yang dicintai kakaknya, pun dirinya.

Apalagi pada seorang kunoichi yang dulu sempat ia tinggalkan bersama luka. Dia akan membuka lembaran baru, membuka hatinya pada si Merah Jambu, Haruno Sakura. Sudah cukup dia menyakitinya, Sakura pantas mendapat balasan cintanya. Dia bersyukur Sakura masih menerimanya dengan cinta yang tak pernah pupus itu.

Yakin sekali, eh? Bagaimana tak yakin, jika gadis di hadapanmu itu menatapmu haru, dengan manik berkilau sarat akan rindu, khawatir dan bangga, tengah berlari ke arahmu? Amat jelas dia masih mencintaimu bukan, Sasuke? Ya, Sasuke sedikit menyombongkan di bagian ini, dia bangga akan cinta sejati Sakura yang hanya untuknya. Dibanding Naruto, dirinya telah menang akan hati Sakura.

"SASUKEEEEE~"

Sasuke mendengar dengan jelas seruan merdu Sakura. Bibirnya tak kuasa untuk menyeringa senang. Diliriknya Naruto-yang merengut iri-dengan angkuh. Beberapa langkah lagi Sakuranya akan sampai padanya. Disaksikan banyak orang disana, sepertinya momen bahagia bak telenovela ini perlu diabadikan bukan?

"SASUKEEEEE~"

Tanpa sadar Sasuke merentangkan sedikit kedua tangannya. Bersiap menangkap Sakura yang menerjangnya hampir sampai. Bibir berkedut menahan senyum lebar yang nyaris pada wajah tampanya, dia amat tahu Sakura pasti tak tahan untuk–

BUAGH!

"Sialan kau!"

–menghajarnya?

BUAGH!

"Mucul di hadapanku dengan santainya! Seakan tak ada apa-apa!

Setelah pergi meninggalkan luka dihatiku. Menyakitiku, sejadi-jadinya!"

PLAKK!

"Hiks! Aku yang telah lelah menanti kepulanganmu bahkan berharap dapat menghilangkanmu dari otakku! Hiks, tapi apa nyatanya aku tak sanggup!"

PLAKK! BUAGH!

"Puas kau?! Membuatku menyedihkan sekian lamanya, HA?!"

" Kau kejam! "

PLAKK!

"Sadis!'

BUAGH!

"Tak berperikemanusiaan dan berperikeadilan(?)!"

PLAKK!

"BRENGSEK KAU TEMEEEEEEEEE!"

BUAGHHH!

Saking shock-nya, Sasuke bahkan tak sanggup untuk memerintah otaknya agar menangkis serangan JUUICHIBI cantik ini. Apa mungkin Jubi satu ini sedang kedatangan 'tamu'? Bisa jadi Bisa jadi! . Tak hanya Sasuke, semua yang di sana juga bergidik ngeri melihat drama yang agaknya salah skrip itu.

'Jadi…Inikah sambutannya?'

'Ya Allah, tolong Baim Ya Allah…'

"gleek! Aku nggak jadi iri sama Sasuke lagi deh" gumam Naruto.

* * *

*omake*

"Awh! Pelan-pelan!"

"Go-gomen Sasuke-kun. M-mana lagi yang sakit?"

"Semuanya. Tch, padahal kukira aku akan dapat pelukan hangat. Tapi malah 'Serangan Juuichibi' yang datang." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan. Tak sadar dia akan mendapat hadiah.

–––––SIIIIIIIING–––––

NYUT! "Argh!"

Nah, iya kan?

"Apa Kau Bilang?! JUUICHIBI?! Jadi Kau Mengharapkan Serangan Juuichibi eh?"

NYUT!

"ARRGH!

"Baik akan kulayani sampai kau puas!"

NYUUT!

Dengan sepenuh hati Sakura menekan – nekan luka Sasuke yang beberapa detik lalu sempat ia obati.

"I-ittaii! H-hentikan Sakura!."

NYUUT!

"Oh..nambah lagi. Niih–"

Greeb–Cup. -!-

Sudah cukup, sekarang saatnya Sasuke yang balas 'menyerang'. Dan lihat! Sakura bahkan tak berkedip saat bibirnya dikecup Sasuke. Tubuhnya kaku, wajahnya merona akut. Apalagi sekarang dia melihat seringai ganteng di depannya.

Ceh, bisa saja kau menaklukkan lawanmu, Sasuke. Kau jenius!

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

VOA––Voice of Author(?)

Hai minna! Ini fic pertamaku. Pengennya buat fic humor tapi jadinya malah humor kemamel-between 'garing' and 'basah' , plus terlalu pasaran juga .. #nyengir ganteng. . Karena saya orang baru dalam dunia per-penpik-an jadi mohon dengan sangat Review-nya minna-san. Dan salam kenal!

**#hitsuhoney# 2013**


End file.
